Mission accomplished
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: How my slash mind worked during the segment on RAW tonight of Vickie and Cena. Warning SLASH! Mischievous!Wade


**A/n: this takes place during the revealing of Vickie's "proof" of AJ and John Cena. this is my take on how the scene should have played out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Vickie stop right there." The booming voice of Wade Barrett echoed through the arena in Charlotte, North Carolina.

"Wade Barrett? What gives you the right to interrupt me?" Vickie countered, obviously thrown off by his sudden and unscripted appearance. John was looking at him extremely confused.

"Your facts, Vickie, are slightly off. See a member of the roster has been having affairs with one of the people that are currently caught in this scandal but you probably couldn't guess who." Wade said as he strutted slowly down the ramp.

"What are you talking about? I have proof that AJ and John were having an affair." Vickie said, shocked at how this promo had changed from what was supposed to happen to this. Wade chuckled and shook his head slightly as he entered the ring.

"You see, Vickie, you made false accusations against someone and they lost their position. Yes, AJ is not involved with John Cena or anyone else on the roster, and hasn't been ever since she was granted the GM position. Now, Cena, on the other hand, that's a completely different story." Wade said with a chuckle. He knew he was going to get his wrist slapped for this one, probably suspended or something but it needed to be done, they need to broaden their spectrum of things and they haven't appealed to the LGBT community in a while, if ever. John was looking at him with a look of pure shock.

"What are you talking about Wade?" John asked trying to play things off again. If Wade was talking about what John thought he was, there were going to be some major repercussions.

"Oh, do tell, Mr. Barrett. I'm sure we are all anxious to know this now." Vickie said. Wade chuckled as he watched John squirm under the pressure.

"Well, a lot of you may or may not know this but Cena has filed for divorce from his wife, which is a common and not unnatural thing. But what you guys don't know is why he filed." Wade said as he could practically hear the crowd hold their breath.

"Why is it?" Vickie asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"You see, Cena's been in a relationship with someone on the roster for nearly two years, and news started slipping out about it, so he filed. Not thinking that his wife would be able to find about this relationship and use it against him." Wade said, putting everyone on edge.

"Well, who is she?" Vickie asked impatiently.

"Silly, Vickie, I never said it was a woman. You see John is a closet bi-sexual. This person who he has been in a relationship with is not one of our female talent, but one of our Superstars." Wade said. He saw John's face drain of all color when he said that.

"WHO?!" Vickie demanded. The crowd started up a chant shortly after, also anxious to know.

"Why not get John to tell you?" Wade said shifting everyone's attention to the obviously uncomfortable Cenation leader.

"Tell us, John!" Vickie said and the crowd chanted. John looked quickly at Wade with a look of uncertainty.

"Afraid to speak now, Cena? You could always give a visual of who it is, that works for us too." Wade said as his signature smirk crept up on his face.

"Do it!" Vickie and the crowd shouted in an ear splitting roar. John winced.

"No." John said simply. John wasn't going to do this, it wasn't even remotely close to what the script had called for.

"Don't be a pussy. I'll even go get him." Wade said as he exited the ring and ran up the ramp and to the back. The crowd cheered as they waited for him to return. Cameras stayed focused on John seeing as this was way off script.

"Randy! I need to borrow Evan and you for a second." Wade said as he reached them.

"Why?" Evan said. He wasn't sure what Wade was doing and he didn't like that at all.

"I need to use you as a decoy. Make people think you're with John, then have Randy come and be protective of you, like he already is, and then reveal that I'm John's 'Secret' lover." Wade said between sharp intakes of air.

"I'm up for it if Randy is." Evan said as he shrugged.

"Was this even scripted or are you just improvising your ass off to make this storyline interesting?" Randy said suspiciously.

"Improvising." Wade said as he finally caught his breath.

"I guess, I'll do it." Randy said as he shrugged.

"Thank you guys, so much. Let's do this." Wade said as he turned around and jogged back to the entrance ramp pulling Evan after him. His music hit and he got a huge pop.

"See who I found waiting by your locker room, Cena. Planning some dirty things for later huh?" Wade said as he drug Evan, who was looking at his feet, down the ramp and pushed him, gently, into the ring.

"What is this blasphemy?" Vickie said confused as all hell.

"BARRETT! What do you think you are doing with Ev?" Randy snarled cutting off his music before it could even start. Randy earned a nice pop as he walked down the ramp and slithered into the ring.

"What do you mean? I'm just exposing Cena's backstage relationship." Wade said with the best amount of utter surprise mixed with sarcasm he could possibly muster.

"We all know that Evan isn't with Cena." Randy said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm not with John, but I am with one of the other men in this ring." Evan said as he moved away from his position halfway between John and Wade.

"I'm not going to stand for you saying that my Ev is with John when there is a good portion of people out there who might have already guessed that it is one of the people in the ring that John is with." Randy said as he put a protective arm around Evan.

"OH HELL NO! You did not just say that Orton." John said sounding legit pissed. Randy simply slithered out of the ring and grabbed Evan and ran up the ramp.

"First off, yes I did Cena. And secondly, the locker room Evan was outside of wasn't John's it was mine." Randy said as he turned and walked behind the curtain.

"So basically, you came out here to reveal your own relationship with Cena?" Vickie asked Wade in the most confused tone.

"Oops, well the cat is out of the bag now." Wade said as he shrugged. John looked like he could punch him. Wade smiled. 'Mission accomplished' he thought. Wade simply have John a peck on the cheek and left the ring, ready to accept any consequences that were waiting for him backstage.


End file.
